


The Next Chapter

by noona96n (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/noona96n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when his life finally turns over to the next page, a new chapter begins. It's a chapter where his life revolves around a book, a man, and his darling daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Chapter

**_Chapter 1:_ **

 

 

 

 

 

_For Raven Darkholme._

_My love._

_My life._

_My darling sister._

_I love you and thank you._

 

 

 

 

 

_CFX’s Both of Us is a story that follows the life of two young and wealthy siblings, that are related not by blood but by bond, who fight through life without the love and care of their parents to discover themselves and fulfilled their desires._

_Sometime beautiful and sometime extremely unflinching and gut-wrenchingly horrible. But always unforgettable._

_Without a doubt, ‘Both of Us’ is a classic. – E.M.L_

 

 

 

 

 

 **The** **brunet** **huffs** and slams the newspaper down onto the wooden table.

“That certainly is _not_ a compliment.” Charles mutters and sips his cup of earl grey tea.

Jesus fucking Christ, who the hell considered that as a praised?

Extremely unflinching. Gut-wrenchingly horrible.

God that was just horrible. Horrible. What an insult.

No matter how many times he reads it, it’s still not a compliment to him. But, apparently; literature people considered it to be very high praised, Jesus; he just can’t understand them.

Angel chuckles softly and says “Oh professor, that’s a compliment!”

“It is not!”

“Prof., even Prof. Roger believe that it’s a compliment.” Angel points out for the thirteenth time that morning. The man is stubborn, that is one of his best traits but sometimes it’s annoying and tiring to make him listens to you.

Charles grumbles something incoherent in returns.

“Oh just admit that you lose already!” Raven says as she steps into the kitchen.

“I did not lose.”

“Oh come now Charles, are you going back on your words?” his sister counters as she sits down and steal his toasts then continues “I have a lot of witnesses you know.”

Actually, there’s not that many people that knows about the book. There’s only about three or four people, that are extremely trustworthy, that know about this, the siblings had been thorough about keeping secrets secure.

Charles gives her a look and says “I am not going back on my words dear; it’s just that no matter how I read it, it’s just not a compliment.”

“Like I said before professor, that’s a compliment! Even Azazel says so.” Angel says, beating Raven at it in which she receives a glare from her best friend. Angel shrugs at the look and sticks out her tongue at Raven, resulting in the blonde hitting the pink organ with her teaspoon.

“So you and Azazel _did_ have a hand in this reviewing thingie!” Charles accuses. Raven shrugs in lieu of a reply and sip the coffee.

“Doesn’t matter, you lose; so be prepare.” Raven says after she swallows the toast then turns to her bff and says “Angie, do me a favor and book a table for tomorrow’s lunch; pretty please?”

“Yeah.” Angel replies and scribbles something on that brown notebook of her.

“Oh and Charles, take a day off tomorrow. You’re going to pick me up and we’re going to have lunch together.” Raven says with a smile.

“I can’t take a day off! My students will be in trouble. It’s nearly final and I need to give them my attention.” the brunet exclaims, being a bit exasperate.  
“Pretty please?” the blond asks.

“No.”

“Pretty pretty please? With cherry on top?”

“No.”

“Charlesssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.” Raven whines and gives him the puppy dog eyes. It works on the sucker _every_ time, it won’t fail her now.

The siblings share a full minutes of staring, Raven shooting his brother her puppy dog eyes while Charles gives her a firm look that says ‘no’ to the core. But Charles gives in in the end, because he just can’t resist Raven. Seriously, the girl has a way into his heart (meaning: Charles just spoil her too much and couldn’t resist spoil her some more, because what’s the harm in doing just that?).

 

 

 

 

 

 **He glances** **at his,** extremely expensive wristwatch for the fifteenth time that morning, feeling impatience- which is strange because he is one of the most patient people alive. The man taps his foot as the minutes tick by, the heel of his white Versace shoe clicking against the floor of the studio. He wouldn’t normally wear such expensive clothing, but you see, he was forced to take the day off (which mean his students are at the wrath of Professor Banner- he dearly hope they survive and wouldn’t rebel against him for leaving them) and dressed in the clothes his darling sister picked out- which are always fashionable but expensive. He also has to come and pick her up from her photo-shoot, which is why he’s here, waiting and feeling completely awkward and out of place. And the reason he has to do all that is simple: he lost the bet. He shouldn’t have told Raven about the story he wrote about their childhood life. Damn. Who could have though that the girl would even _think_ about publishing it let alone asking her fiancé to _actually_ publish it. He still can’t believe Azazel agreed to publish it. Damn the Russian and his desire to please Raven. But what’s really surprising is the fact that E.M.L, the famous book reviewer, actually read, reviews and _praised_ his story (in his opinion, the guy just said something weird that sounds like he’s complementing the book but actually criticizing and insulting it). Now that’s strange. The mysterious man rarely praises any books, and books that he praise usually (read: _always_ ) become New York’s bestseller; which is exactly what happened to his book. And you see, he lost to Raven because-as he said- there is no way in hell the E.M.L would give his story a glance let alone gives it a good review but he was never lucky and the dude just _have_ to review it. Charles thought that Raven and Azazel had something to do with his story being reviewed by the man and his suspicion was confirmed to be true yesterday morning by Angel. Well, whatever. He lost and now he has to suffer the consequences. He shouldn’t have made that bet really, Raven always gets what she wants; it’s a bit foolish of him to think he’ll win against the girl.

A new group of girls approach him and he kinda regret sending Angel home, for the thirteenth time that morning. What is it with these girls and him? Somehow he always attracts girls like how sugar attracts ants. Oh right. He’s Charles Xavier. He’s the single and handsome young man that is probably the richest guy in the state of New York. He’s one of the top ten most eligible bachelors, ranked second on the sexiest man alive, as listed by the People Magazine. And the list goes on and on, blah and blah. He kinda forgot about his position for a moment.

One of the girls, that was holding the ‘Both of Us’ book, approaches him and he smile despite his annoyance- Charles always smile regardless of the circumstances because if he can’t, they will never be this happy. She asks her what he’s doing here and he says he’s here waiting for Raven. Then the girl continues to blabber on and on about some nonsense he didn’t care enough to listen. He’s too busy waiting for Raven to come out of her dressing room and save him from these fangirls.

A few more minutes pass and his wish came true. His sister walks out of her dressing room looking like a million buck, literally because those clothes of her really do cost a fortune, with her brand name high-heels, dress and purse. She smiles at him and runs to give him a peck on the cheek, rudely interrupting the girls mindless chattering. The blonde grabs his arm and turns to her colleagues.

“Sorry girls, he gotta go now.” Raven says and drags her brother out.

“They’re gonna misunderstand.” Charles mumbles as he withdraws the key to his silver convertible. They were leaning impossibly close to one another so that their whispers can’t be heard and there are a few not so subtle whispers about him and his sister as they walk to their car but he pays them no heed.

“Who cares? You promise to make our relationship public if I win and I win, so shut it and let me handle it.” Raven mumbles and open the door to her seat.

The girl hums softly to the sound of the engine roaring to life and turns on the music. Charles frowns at the sound of rock music and mumbles something about punk and brat to which Raven laughs.

“Just shut it already.” Raven says.

“Oh, Raven. Where are we having lunch?”

“I think Angel book a table for us at Gramercy Tavern.”

“Great!” Charles exclaims happily and speeds off. He loves the Gramercy! Trust Angel and her booking skill, she’ll land you the best restaurants/hotels she can gets.

About ten minutes later, they arrive at the restaurants and the whispers follows them even when finally sit down in their seats next to the window.

Lunch went by unexpectedly fine, which is strange because Raven always always fight him for his food when she’s finished with hers, maybe she behaves today because a) they’re in public and she doesn’t want a reputation for being a brat or b) she probably wants something from him. Charles thinks it’s more of option b) than option a) because Raven doesn’t really gives a flying fuck about her reputation- she knows that even if it rots like a rotten tomato, she’d still be able to live a luxurious life thanks to his dearly beloved brother who would slaves himself for her. Turns out he’s right, so yay him for being smart. And another yay for getting to go shopping with Raven. And a boo, because shopping with Raven is always a pain; the girl made him change into too many clothes. So yeah, he drives them to Manhattan Mall. They walk hand in hand to the men’s clothing section, more like Raven keeps clinging to him and doesn’t let go.

Charles stops walking and look at his sister then says “Raven, why are we here again?”

“To buy a suit of course you silly man.” The model replies and drags the professor into the shop.

“I don’t need one.” Charles counters but still follows her inside.

“You do!” Raven replies and pushes Charles onto the the chair in the middle of the store as she proceeds to go through the racks, looking for suits for her brother.

“I have plenty of suits dear.”

“You are not going to wear those nerdy suits to the wedding!” she argues and hand Charles a few suits to try on. The personal assistant that was going through the racks with Raven gasps and give the two a glance before she proceed to rummage for more suits. Charles sighs in exasperation but trudges to the changing room nonetheless.

So yeah, they basically spend the afternoon arguing over clothes and shoes; which in Charles’opinion is pretty pointless.

 

 

 

 

 

**_‘Today’s_ ** **_headline:_ **

_Model Raven Darkholme spotted on the street of New York with Charles Francis Xavier.’_

Angel hums softly as she scrolls down the screen to read the article. She taps her finger near the edge of the screen of her tablet as she read through the article.

_‘The two was spot having a romantic lunch in Gramercy Tavern.’_

_‘The personal assistant that helped picks Mr. Xavier’s suit claimed that ‘Ms. Darkholme was searching for a suit for Mr. Xavier for a wedding.’’_

_‘Surely, the two have an extremely intimate relationship. They walked hand in hand, eat lunch and dinner together, share kisses to the cheeks and went shopping. Perhaps, they were shopping for their wedding attire; who knows.’_

The Spanish girl chuckles and decided to send the link to the professor, she ain’t sending no link to Raven; the girl can read off of her tablet. Angel smiles when the link was successfully sent to the professor. She’s sure the professor is gonna be so furious at her for interrupting his lecture with something so insignificant, but whatever; this is just too good to past. The woman hums again and increases the volume of the music as she sings along the lyric and scroll down to the comment section.

She laughs again; ignoring the looks people in the studio gives her, when she sees the picture of Raven smiling prettily and obediently at Charles over their dinner. Angel’s sure Raven was only being obedient because she wants something from Charles.

 _‘omg, they look so good together! <3’_ the first comment reads.

_‘they’re getting married? Wtf?’_

_‘what a gold digger. That bitch.’_

_‘can’t see what Xavier sees in that whore.’_

_‘can’t believe the man and the lady’s dating.’_

Angel sighs and decided to leave the explorer.

Haters gonna hate. No helping it. Raven has a lot of haters and fans. Like she said, no helping it. Raven has an extremely sharp tongue and she’s someone pretty famous in the fashion industry although she’s new to it. She bounds to have both haters and fans. But whatever. Angel doubts Raven’s gonna give a shit about the news or the comments. Knowing her, Angel bet every penny she has that Raven’s gonna do something stupid and create a fuss _again_. Well, whatever. She’s sure Raven knows what she’s doing.

The Spanish girl hums along the lyric of her favorite song and slumps into her chair as she waits for her best friend to finish with her photo-shoot. Another minute pass and Raven is finished and she runs toward Angel without letting the make-up artist removes the make-up.

“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!!” Raven says rapidly and tugs Angel out of the chair.

“What’s the rush Ms. Darkholme?” a Japanese-American model that just worked with Raven on the shoot says and the corner of her lips quirk up in a mocking smile.

“Oh, I just don’t want my darling date to wait any longer. That’s all Ms. Oyama.” Raven replies with a sweet deceiving smile. Raven can be such a bitch sometime, Angel muses. She knew Yuriko Oyama has feeling for her brother, since they first got a chance to meet at some science-related party that Yuriko’s father hosted, but she still taunt her. Poor Yuriko, she must be so furious at Raven right now. But Angel has to admit that Raven’s date is not Charles, they’re brother and sister; not some secret lovers. As a matter of fact, the ‘date’ is actually Azazel. The blond really should tell her fellow model that, lying isn’t good and it’s kinda sad to see Yuriko looks so upset. Pretty girls shouldn’t go through all that nonsense drama-shit Raven just pulled. Raven is so going to hell for hurting other people like this. Just look at the Japanese. Good gracious she’s fuming! Who knows how the lady would react if she knows that Raven is just fucking with her mind into making them believe her that Charles’ her date.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me; I have a date to go.” Raven continues and tugs Angel along.

“It’s amusing that you have a date with Dr. Xavier but he didn’t come pick you up.” Yuriko says loudly and attracts everyone’s attention. Yup, the Japanese lady is _obviously oblivious_ to the fact that Raven’s date is not Charles. Raven laughs loudly at that statement and the people around them shoot her weird looks.

“I can’t have him pick me up; I have to cook tonight’s dinner for him first. Wouldn’t want him to see me in an apron and being clumsy in the kitchen.” The blonde replies and the pale skin model fumes further. Some of the people in the studio gasp and some starts to whisper amongst themselves, believing the rumor of Raven Darkholme and Charles Xavier getting married to be true. Trust Raven to cause another rumor so soon.

Raven flamboyantly flips her blonde hair back and walks out of the studio with the confident of the world with Angel walking besides her.

“You’re going to make the media goes crazy about this.” Angel mutters and starts the car engine.  
“Whatever.” Raven mutters and continues “Please go to my apartment.”

“Why aren’t you going to Westchester huh?” Angel asks, taunting her best friend.

“Ugh, Angie. You know my date’s Azazel right?” Raven mutters.

Angel laughs and says “Of course I know.”

“Now, do you need me to help you cook or not?” Angel continues.

“I can handle that myself now, I don’t want you to waste your time with me some more.”

“Raven. Don’t say that.”

“It’s just, you should go out y’kknow. You being with me all the time make me feel like I’m tying you to me and not give you your space and life.”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“I’m not. I just want you to enjoy life.”

“Oh you. Anyway, if you’re certain you don’t need my help; I’ll spend my time at Shield Café.”

“And meet up with that hunk of yours?”

“His name is Armando, AKA Darwin.”

“Aww, my little Angie is all grown up.”

“Ughhhhhh, anyway; you want to say something to Charles?”

“Not really, he already knows Az’s coming back tonight so he’s gonna go to our apartment to have dinner.”

“Oh right, talking about Azazel; you want me to go and pick him up?”

“I doubt he wants you to do that. He told me his besty’s gonna go and pick him up.”

“Right.” Angel replies and step on the brake.

“Now off you go missy. Don’t burnt the pasta or the tomatoes or potatoes or-”

“I get it.” Raven replies and slams the car door shut. Angels laugh and speeds of to the direction of Columbia University.

 

 

 

 

 

 **Café** Genosha. A beautiful quiet and cozy little café that is famous but never full to the brim. The place is famous for its coffee, cake, foods, and bakeries and, of course, the hot guys that work there. But the restaurant itself isn’t too bad. It’s a beautiful restaurant; the wallpaper is pretty and the furniture is cutting edge, the silverwares are well polished and the plates stylish. Café Genosha is a quiet place- perfect for reading books or doing assignments; somehow, there are never too many customers- just a few regulars that stay for a few hours and many who came in and take away. The coffee machine or the clashing of washing plates and spoons and forks and knife fades into the background as the background music hums softly. The café is a cozy place; the tables and chairs are really comfortable and the cushions that came along with the seats are a plus. The dim lightings and the usually-acoustic music hums, that hums softly as always, creates a beautiful harmony of a study. The staffs there are hot, as expected. Okay, maybe the guys that work in the kitchen aren’t so hot because truthfully speaking; they don’t know Alex Summers and those who don’t know Alex Summers aren’t considered hot. Maybe it’s just Alex speaking about the hot guy, but everything else that was just mentioned is accredited by none other than Armando Munoz, the manager of the café.  Well, whatever; he’s hot and that’s all that matter.

Alex sighs lazily when the bell rings, signaling that a customer just enter the café premise. The blonde pushes of the counter and turns around to see the café’s usual walks in, his tweet jacket and pretty smile in place. Alex likes this geeky professor, that seems to love biology than his life but less than Raven, because a. he’s Hank professor, b. he gives big tips, and most importantly c. he’s kind, funny, generous, modest and an excellent gentleman with the most amazing British accent Alex has ever heard in his entire life. He smiles at the professor before walking up to him.

“The usual Prof.?” Alex asks.

“Yes please.” Charles replies and leans back into the seat with a soft smile.

“Coming right up.” the blonde replies and leave the man be.

A few minutes pass and his food arrives with Angel. Alex looks at the Spanish girl and raises a fine brow.

“Why are you even here? Darwin’s not here yet.” The blonde asks as he sets Charles’ food down onto the table.

“Me being here has nothing to do with Darwin.” Angel replies and Alex makes an attempt to retorts.

“Or Sean.” The girl continues before Alex can say a thing. Alex rolls his eyes dramatically and Charles laughs.

“Anyway, go away now; I have to talk with the professor.” Angel says and Alex makes a face before going back to the counter.

“So, prof. Have you read the news yet?”  
“Yes dear and I also read the comment. They’re horrible!”

“Welcome to stardom, anyway; that’s not the point. The point is, you have to go to Raven’s and have dinner with her and Az.”

“Yes, I’m aware of that. What is it that you want to say?”

“Well, Raven just made another scene at the studio.”

Charles sighs and says “And?”

“And, I want you to be careful; there might be paparazzi hot on your trail.”

Charles nods in replies and continues to eat.

The bell rings again, and this time the manager of the café walks in dressing for a date Charles suspect to be with Angel.

“Darwin! Your girl’s here.” Alex shouts and Darwin glares at him.

Angel laughs at the statement and turn back to Charles.

“Well, my date’s here; so tah tah.” Angel says and gets up.

“”Have fun darling.” Charles says with a smile.

“Thank you professor and please, be careful. Even on campus.” Angel mumbles and gives Charles a bear hug.

“I will Angel. Don’t worry.”

 

 

 

 

 

 **The** man thumps his right index finger on the steering wheel impatiently for the question that will eventually be asked by the interviewer while looking at the setting sun. He know full well what that question will be. It’s the talk of the town. Hell, even his daughter who’s merely five knows what he did. Well, what can he say? He did it because it’s true.

_“Well, um; as you know the fans are wondering why you gave CXF’s book ‘Both of Us’ a good review.”_

“I did it because it’s a good book.”

_“I see, so what did you like in particular about it?”_

“I like everything. The words, the sentences, the paragraphs and the entire story.”

 _“Can you be more_ specific _?”_

“I particularly enjoy how the story is written so that it feels like it’s not written. I like the realism in the story, it reflects reality.”

_“I see. Would you recommend it though?”_

“I wouldn’t want to force it. People will read if they want to, they won’t if they don’t want to. It’s as simple as that.”

_“Oh. I’ll ask o-”_

Then someone knocks on his car’s window. The man jerks to a start and looks out the window to see his best friend looking annoyed.

“I apologized, but something urgent came up.” Erik replies and unlocks the door.

_“Oh, I see. Perhaps we can talk later.”_

“Yeah, whatever.” With that, he hang up.

“That was… uncivilized.” The man that just enters the car says; his voice thick with Russian accent. Erik turns to glare at the Russian before driving out of the airport.

“Are you sure you learned social skill in school?”

“I can be nice, asshole.”

“And nice people call their best friends ‘asshole’?”

“What? You want me to call you ‘my dearly treasured friend’ or something?”

“God, that sounds weird coming from your mouth.”

“Jerk.”

“Thank you.”

Erik turns to glare at Azazel and the man pushes Erik face back and says “Eyes on the road Lensherr. I don’t want to die in a car with you.”

Erik clicks his tongue at the statement.

“Anyway, where’s Lorna?” Azazel asks.

“She’s with Emma.”

“Emma?” the Russian asks with a did-i-hear-that-right expression.

“Yes.”

“What did you pull on her to make her took babysitting duty?”

“I did nothing.”

“You expect me to believe Emma is willing to babysit the little demon for free?”

“She’s the kind of friend that you can actually _count on_.”

“Blah blah blah. Just get me to Raven’s.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

 

 

 

 

 

 **Charles** grips the stirring wheel tightly as soon as he hears the name of his novel being addressed on the radio show. He knows more or less that this is going to happen during the interview. Raven had informed him about the interview and says that it is likely his story will be discussed. The man sighs when he realized that E.M.L is giving his book positive responses. There’s a look of surprise on his face when the reviewer suddenly says something that is a bit rude and hang up. Charles turns of the radio and speed off to Raven’s.

When he arrives in front of Raven’s he rummages through his pocket for the key to her apartment. He smiles when he finally find it and was about to unlock the door when it swings open to Raven, Azazel and the hottest thing on two legs Charles has ever seen in his entire life.

“Really, you should stay for dinner. I cook more than enough.” Raven says as she continues to stare right at the hot guy.

“Danke Raven, but I wouldn’t want to impose.” The hot guy replies, his voice is rich with German accent, and pat Raven’s head gently like he’s her father. The voice sounds familiar somehow. He heard it somewhere, but he couldn’t quiet put his hand on when it was.

Charles stays silent, afraid that the slightest sound would shatter the image of this handsome man.

“Well, I’ll be goi-” the man turns silent immediately when he turns around to see Charles.

“Charles!” Raven exclaims happily when she finally sees her brother. The girl runs out the door and hugs Charles happily. Charles hugs his sister tightly and kisses her hair sweetly all the while staring back at the hot guy for a few seconds and finally says “Hello.”

“Hello.” The man replies.

“Who might this be dear?” Charles asks when Raven finally climbs of him.

“Oh, this is Erik. He’s Az’s friend.” Raven replies.

“And Erik, this is _my_ Charles.” The blond continues, giving him a knowing look. Somehow the guy who is called Erik makes an understanding gesture at Raven.

“Ah, I see. It’s my pleasure to finally meet you.” The hot guy, Erik- his name is Erik, says while looking at him; smiling like the great white shark. Is it weird that he finds that smile attractive? It has to be because Charles is sure that kind of smile will definitely make children run off with tears streaming down their faces.

“The pleasure’s all mine.” Charles replies with his best smile, extending his hand out to have a hand shake in which Erik gives him. His hand is thick and warm and Charles’ hand fits perfectly with his.

“Anyway, I’ll have to get going.” The man says, finally letting go Charles’ hand.

“See you later Erik.” Raven says as Erik steps out and Charles steps inside, their shoulder touching lightly. Charles feels a rush of adrenaline and electrical circuit shooting up and down his spine.

“Yes.” The man says and walks toward the elevator. Raven shuts the door and pulls Charles toward the dining room.

“Charles. Good to see you.” Azazel, who is apparently wearing a pink apron and setting up the food and drink, says with a curt nod.

“Azazel, good to see you too. How was the your family?” Charles replies and pulls out a chair for Raven.

“They’re all fine unfortunately.” Azazel deadpans.

“Surely you jest my friend.”

Azazel looks at him pointedly and Charles realizes the Russian is not joking.

 

 

 

 

 

 **Emma** hums softly to herself as she dries Lorna green and extremely long hair. The little girl giggles when Emma’s hand touches his neck, making her feels ticklish.

“Oh, you’re ticklish aren’t you you little demon.” Emma coos and turns the girl to face her. Lorna giggles again and grabs Emma’s blond curl that rest on her shoulder.

“Emma!” the girl says and tugs at her ‘aunty’ hair.

“Yes darling?” Emma replies with a smile.

“Milk!” Lorna replies with a cheeky smile.

“Oh, so you’re hungry huh? Let get you some milk then.” The blond says and pick up the green hair girl, giving the girl’s cheek a peck which earns her a giggle.

It was when Emma finally finishes pouring the milk into the glass that the door to the pent house swings open. The blond puts down the little Angel, which they all dub the demon, down and walks out the kitchen to see Erik walking in.

“You were extremely uncivilized.” Emma says, in lieu of a greeting, referring to the radio interview about twenty minutes ago.

“I did study social skill in high school.” Erik replies, before Emma can point that out, and gives Lorna a kiss to her right cheek. The girl giggles and sloppily kisses her father’s cheek.

“And I’m sure you fail the tests every time.”

“I passed with flying colors Emma.”

“I’m sure you pulled some strings to pass.”

“I did not.” Erik says and scope Lorna up before making a move to dump the glass back in the sink. Emma clicks her tongue and sits back before drinking directly from the milk carton. Erik looks at Emma weirdly and says “And you pass social study?”

Emma rolls her eyes and says “There’s only a gulp of milk remaining, why dirty a glass when I can finish the milk this?”

Erik sighs in reply and sets Lorna onto the dining table. The girl immediately runs off to Emma, requesting that she braid her hair. There’s a peaceful silence stretches between them as Emma preoccupies herself with Lorna’s hair and Erik watching his best friend and his daughter interacting. Suddenly, Erik says “You’ll be a great mom Emma.”

Emma stops her braiding and glares dagger at Erik. She moves to grab the nearest object, which happens to be an apple, and throw in at Erik. The fruit lands on the top of Erik head and bounce off onto the floor before it can burst. Lorna laughs at that.

“What brought this on Erik?” Emma asks then continues “Don’t tell me you found the right girl!”

Erik sighs and replies “Actually, it’s a he.” 

Emma makes an ‘ah’ sounds then says “Do tell.”

“And he’s CFX.” Erik replies.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Is it okay?  
> I do hope you found it enjoyable.


End file.
